Ka'Sha Sept
Ka'Sha is a planet which was conquered and turned into a Sept of the Tau Empire during the Second Sphere Expansion, in the Imperial year of 321.M40. However Ka'Sha would soon prove to be a problem as Commander Killshot, the most respected and venerated Shas'O of the Ka'Sha, announced Ka'Sha's secession from the T'au Empire and declared war against the "mad Ethereals" and the "Gangster Computer God" that they called the Greater Good. Ka'Sha Sept is well known for its brutal application of overwhelming firepower and its usage of Auxillary as guerilla soldiers that thin the numbers of the enemy to make sure that killing zones are more effective. History Originally conquered and turned into a Tau Sept during the Second Sphere Expansion, more specifically in the Imperial year of 321.M40, the Ka'Sha was seen as a rather ineffective Sept until Killshot was promoted from the position of Shas'el to Shas'o in the year of 542.M40. After he was promoted, Commander Killshot led the Sept into a streak of decisive victories until he and his Sept lost the battle against the Imperium of Man during the war known as the Damocles Gulf Crusade. Saddened by his defeat at the hands of the Imperium of Man, Commander Killshot took off his armor locked himself in his personal quarters, only accepting urgent visits and visits from those he trusted the most. Three days after Killshot locked himself, an old human wearing ragged clothes arrived begging to have an audience with him. Once Killshot accepted the old man into his room, the two stayed there for two Imperial months before the doors to the room opened. The old man had committed suicide and Killshot rushed out of the room with his Battlesuit on, making a bee-line towards the Ethereal Caste. The moment Killshot reached the Ethereals of Ka'Sha, he opened fire on them without hesitation. Once he was confronted by the rest of the Ka'Sha Sept, Killshot explained that the Ethereals had gone mad and plotted the failure of the Tau during the Damocles Gulf Crusade to satisfy a gangster computer god they named the Greater Good. Though any other Commander would have been killed for such ridiculous thoughts, the fanatical loyalty the warriors of the Ka'Sha Sept had for Commander Killshot made his word somewhat convincing to many. The others, those that did not have a fanatical loyalty to Killshot, however did not find a single word of what Killshot said trustable and rebelled. The war between Killshot's loyalists and the rebels, though ending in favor of Killshot, took more lives than the Damocles Gulf Crusade and left the Ka'Sha Sept severely undermanned. Understanding that his Sept would not survive if they stayed on Ka'Sha, Commander Killshot left the planet with a large chunk of its population after announcing their secession to find a new Ka'Sha for his Sept, away from the oppression of the Ethereals. After a few years, in the year of 792.M41, Commander Killshot and his Sept found a planet in the dark corners of the Eastern Fringes. Conquering it and naming it "The New Ka'Sha," Commander Killshot and his warriors settled down to re-build. And now, free from the oppression of the Ethereals and their monstrous Greater Good, the Ka'Sha Sept waits for the day where the truths they learned are finally realized by the congregation of blind sheep that is the Tau Empire. Notable Campaigns * Damocles Gulf Crusade (742-745.M41): '''The Ka'Sha Sept takes part in the Damocles Gulf Crusade alongside the Daly'th Sept. Though triumphant at first, the Ka'Sha Sept takes severe losses and is forced to retreat once the Imperial reserves arrive. * '''Rebellion of First Ka'Sha (752.M41): '''Commander Killshot announces Ka'Sha's secession from the Tau Empire and Killshot's loyalists clash with the Tau Empire sympathizers. Though victorious, Killshot and his loyalists take severe losses. Commander Killshot is forced to evacuate the remaining population of Ka'Sha as the Sept cannot suffer another attack from the Tau Empire. * '''Finding of The New Ka'Sha (792.M41): '''Commander Killshot and his Sept locate a perfect replacement for their former home. Once they make planetfall however, they realize that the planet is under the ownership of the Imperium and are forced to engage them in combat. The unprepared PDF of the planet falls and the planet is re-named to The New Ka'Sha. * '''Third Tyrannic War (992.M41): '''The Ka'Sha Sept is attacked by a splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Kraken. Successful in their fight against the Tyranids, the Commanders of the Ka'Sha Sept take some of the Tyranids alive for further testing. Tactical Doctrine The Ka'Sha Sept follows the Path of Kauyon. The '''Kauyon is essentially an ambush, where the enemy is drawn by use of a "lure" into a carefully prepared killing zones. The lure can literally be anything - from the allied squad to the vital object. To achieve these killing zones, the Ka'Sha Sept uses the information they have on their enemy to create perfect lures. For example; If the Ka'Sha Sept is fighting Orks, they will use ranged squads to lure the Orks into killing zones and if they are fighting Space Marines, they will use Gue'vesa to lure the Astartes into killing zones. Once these killing zones are set, the Ka'Sha Sept's commanders decorate them with units that have access to devastating firepower such as Fire Warriors and XV8 Battlesuits to make sure that once the enemy gets into these killing zones, they will not even have the chance to think about getting out. To make sure that the killing zones are effective, the Ka'Sha Sept uses auxillary, such as Gue'vesa and Kroot, as guerilla soldiers and task them with thinning out the enemy so that the killing zones are much more effective once enemies are lured into them. Sept Culture The Ka'Sha Sept believes that the Ethereal Caste, the leading Caste of the Tau Empire, has gone mad and built a Computer God called the Greater Good to trick the so-called "lesser" Tau into doing their bidding and, eventually, making them go mad like themselves. This belief forms the basis of many conspiracy theories the Sept comes up with, such as their belief that Shadowsun, one of the Tau Empire's greatest Commanders, is actually a puppet used by the Ethereals to prove that being loyal to their Caste will allow the Tau to achieve great things. The Ka'Sha Sept is also very paranoid compared to other Septs, believing that, no matter what, someone or something is out to get them in order to silence them. This paranoia is further fed with theories of the Tau Empire having spies among the Ka'Sha Sept that are trying to silence the leaders of the Sept so that the "truth" never gets out and reaches the bulk of the Tau Empire. Overall, the Ka'Sha Sept is a very paranoid Sept that has fabricated a number of reasons to think that everyone is out to get them and that their failures during their servitude of the Tau Empire were all planned to further the Ethereals' dark agenda. Known Members of the Ka'Sha Sept * 'Commander Killshot: '''Killshot is the leading Commander of the Ka'Sha Sept. Killshot has a very crude personality and is often one to speak his mind. Being the one that led his Sept into rebellion, he is the source of many conspiracy theories the Ka'Sha Sept believes in, such as the belief that the Ethereals are sending Septs into wars so that they can die and be sacrificed to the Computer God called the Greater Good. Despite his crudeness and nonsensical theories however, he is a very intelligent man, having out-maneuvered the Tau Empire sympathizers of his Sept and saving his loyalists from utter annihilation long ago. Quotes By the Ka'Sha Sept ''Feel free to add your own! About the Ka'Sha Sept Feel free to add your own! Category:Tau Category:Tau Septs Category:Xenos